


Heart Close, But Torn Apart

by YurixMonika



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club!
Genre: F/F, I'm gay for Naarel, Oh yeah Miss President, also a quote from my goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurixMonika/pseuds/YurixMonika
Summary: Yuri and Monika had been online friends for a few months now, well really, I should say more than friends. But the distance is tearing their hearts apart.





	Heart Close, But Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/gifts).



> Hi! I've got lots of random things to say! Starting off: Yuri and Monika last names in this. Though only mentioned twice I but too much thought into literally everything. The inspiration for the names was from a wattpad story called "Winter and Summer" where the author compared the girl to seasons Sayori: Spring, Natsuki: Summer, Monika: Autumn, and Yuri: Winter. So Monika and Yuri's last names are Autumn and Winter. I wrote this for Naarel, who really makes my day so much better every time I talk to her. So here's this mess!

Yuri had come home from school, she was excited since she was about to do her favorite thing in the world... or, in other words, the only thing that made her happy. She was going to talk to Monika Aki. If you don't know who that is, it is the girl Yuri Fuyu has been talking to online for a few months. At first, Yuri kind of ignored the girl, but once she started talking to her, she actually really started to like her. After that, they pretty much talked everyday now.

Yuri wasn't very social at school, she always got picked on, or was ignored. So she never really enjoyed school. She also felt lonely, because her parents normally working, they were rarely ever home. But everything changed, well the part about loneliness, at least. Ever since Monika came into her life, she would always love the end of school, because she got to run home and talk to Monika. For some unknown reason, she felt safe talking to her. Even if they have never met in person, Yuri didn't care.

'I wonder if she's online by any chance...' Yuri thought, as she pulled out her laptop and turned it on. They used to text each other but eventually started video calling. Yuri let out a light gasp; "She is on!" She exclaimed excitedly to herself. Not long after she tried to calling Monika, she picked up, and Yuri saw the familiar brunette pop up on the screen.

"Hi Yuri!" Monika said with a bright energetic smile. Yuri smiled back and waved shyly, noticing how beautiful Monika looked. "Greetings Monika. How was your day?" Yuri asked. "Oh, same as every other day," Monika said, her significant smile still on her face.

Yuri simply just laughed a bit, causing the other girl to blush. "Wh-what's so funny!?" The flustered girl questioned. "Hehe, nothing, nothing! You a-are just really cute when you smile like that..." Yuri mumbled more to herself than to Monika.

Monika blushed even more and crossed her arms. "Okay, you're just trying to make me blush now huh?" Yuri giggled and nodded in response. "Awwww if I could I would so hug you right now~" Monika says with a sad smile.

That was the only problem with their relationship. Although they make each other unbelievable happy by just talking, they couldn't touch... It's like this screennwas between them... this frustrated both Monika and Yuri. They wanted to be together in one place, but distance made it very tough for them. It's not like they haven't thought of meeting up, but their parents would never agree to that... Mrs. Aki was to overprotective, and Mrs. Fuyu would tell her it's a waste of time.

This is the small struggle they had to go through in their relationship, but they felt that as long as they were together, it wouldn't matter. They knew one day they would meet, their relationship would grow stronger. This is the one thing they lived for. They didn't need anyone else.

Yuri reached out a scarred arm and touched her laptop screen, returning another sad smile. "Someday we will meet up... when that day comes, we will be free to do as we please. No walls between us... no limits to chain us back from being fully happy." Monika nodded in agreement, and let out a sigh. "But the day hasn't come yet..." Monika then groans loudly, and puts her head down on her desk.

"Hey now... don't be so negative, at least we can talk to each other!" Yuri said positively. She was determined to stay positive, and she planned to make Monika more optimistic too. "Heh, funny hearing that from you, especially since you're the one who's pessimistic half the time." Monika stated while smirking to herself.

"I-I have the right to change, don't I?" Yuri said, as she started to pout just as Monika did earlier, causing Monika to laugh. "Yeah I guess you're right. So, Yuri, what do you think we should do when we first meet?"

Yuri suddenly falls silent and goes into deep thought. "I want to do the thing I can't do online... I want to... touch you..."

"Whoa, that sound kinda dirty, doesn't it~?" Monika teased with a wink. Yuri immediately blushes and shakes her head. "No! No! No! No! I didn't mean it like that! I-I meant I want to hug you and stuff, since I can't do that stuff online... That's the only advantage of having someone physically there..."

Monika nodded and giggled. "I know what you meant! But yeah... that is true. That's the only bad thing. But when we finally meet we'll be together for good! Then we can hug, and maybe even kiss~" Monika say with a flirty wink. Yuri blushes even more, her dark purple bangs covering her pink face. "I-I dunno about kiss..."

"Awww! Buzz kill!" Monika smiles then holds her hand close to her heart. "Ehehe! Fine! But I can't wait till we meet... it will be the happiest day of my life." Yuri responds, gazing into Monika, beautiful, perfect, emerald eyes affectionately. "It will be the happiest day of my life too. I'll finally be with my ray of happiness..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
